


Soup Delivery

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal calls in sick and Peter drops by with soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in season one. Prepared for the fan_flashworks 'Horoscope' challenge (with slight fixes)

Life at the FBI's White Collar division was hectic.  Quite often Peter pointed out to his team that crime never took a break.  Every minute somebody was hatching a plan to rob and steal from others, and if they had to spend their nights in the van to prevent New York's residents from becoming victims, well that was a small price to pay.  
  
But even Peter realized that you couldn't go on like that indefinitely.  And so within the rush and bustle of the workday, he tried to create a bubble of calm - his lunch-break - when he could meet Elizabeth and focus for a few minutes on the important things in life.  
  
Today was no different, but as they left the restaurant, Peter stopped at the counter.  "Can I get a chicken soup to go?"  
  
Elizabeth glanced at him.  "What is that for?"  
  
"Neal."  Peter dropped a few coins on the counter in exchange for a paper bag with a steaming cup of soup.  "He called in sick this morning, and he sounded like he was really having a hard time of it."  
  
El squeezed his arm.  "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."  
  
Peter shrugged.  Truth was, he was feeling a little guilty about pushing his CI so hard.  Peter had dragged him to stakeouts every night that week, and before that Neal had spent the previous week under cover, for two different cases, managing to bring down an art forgery ring and a tax-defrauding CEO, and before that.. well, there was always something to do, and Neal was proving very valuable in closing cases.  Neal seemed to be enjoying it all - except maybe for the stakeouts - but obviously it had proven too much for him.  
  
Once Neal's back on his feet, Peter vowed, he'll cut down on his case load and make sure he gets some off-time.  
  
At June's place, the two were met at the door by a maid.  "Mr. Caffrey said he feels under the weather and doesn't want any visitors today."  
  
"We brought him soup."  Peter held up the brown bag.  
  
The maid reached for the bag.  "I'll bring it up for you."  
  
Peter was about to hand it over, but something made him pause.  Something about the way the woman was acting was off.. she was too tense.  And so instead he smiled, "You know what, don't trouble.  I'd like to say hi anyway."  He pushed past her, ignoring her attempt to block him.  Elizabeth hurriedly followed him in with a an apologetic smile.  
  
Four flights up, Peter took a breath and composed himself before knocking on the door.  There was no answer.  Peter tried again, and then slowly opened the door and walked in quietly, so as not to disturb Neal in case he was resting.  But he didn't need to bother.  The place was empty.  No sick Neal or sleeping Neal.  No Neal at all.  "Feeling under the weather".  Right.  
  
Dropping the bag on the kitchen table, Peter pulled out his phone, his earlier remorse quickly boiling over into anger.  "If he thinks he can play me, he's got another thing coming."  
  
Elizabeth looked around the apartment curiously.  "You would have gotten a call if he was trying to escape, right?"  
  
Peter held a finger when his call was picked up.  "Yes, Agent Peter Burke, FBI, I need a location on a tracking anklet."  
  
Last time Elizabeth was here was on their anniversary, when Neal magic had turned a chilly October evening into a tropical paradise.  But even now, in the middle of a regular workday, Neal's apartment was more than just a studio apartment with a magnificent view.  It seemed to whisper that if you embrace life and live it to its fullest, it will embrace you back.  Anything was possible.  
  
"I can't believe this."  Peter disconnected the call with a growl.  "He's at the Met.  When I get my hands on him-"  And to think he'd been feeling sorry for the guy.  
  
"Oh, Hon.."  Elizabeth turned to face Peter.  
  
"I should have him picked up and thrown back into jail."  
  
Knowing her husband, Elizabeth waited a few moments for Peter to let off steam before she tried again.  "Maybe he needed some time off.  Didn't you say he's had a hard week?"  
  
"We *all* had a hard week.  If he wanted time off, he should have asked for it."  
  
"Would you have given it to him?"  
  
Peter scowled.  "Probably not."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't hide her smile.  "Everybody needs a day off every now and then."  
  
"He's a felon.  He wouldn't be having any day off if he was in prison right now," Peter muttered.  
  
"But he's not," Elizabeth pointed out.  
  
Peter didn't answer to that.  Elizabeth took his hand.  "Maybe we should follow Neal's lead."  
  
Peter rolled his eyes.  "You mean I should lie to my boss and play hooky?"  His smile disappeared when he realized El was quite serious.  "Really?"  Even as a student he never skipped school.  He'd always had too much on his plate.  And now he was a responsible adult, not a.. well, not Neal.  
  
She reached up to kiss him.  "I'm suggesting you should enjoy the moment.  It's such a beautiful day and you've been taking too much upon yourself."  
  
"I can't just take time off," he protested.  
  
"Is there really anything in the office that can't wait a day?"  
  
Peter didn't have a good answer to that either.  
  
El continued to press her point.  "Call Jones, tell him something popped up.  I'm sure he'll be able to handle matters for a few hours."  
  
Peter stared at her for a moment, then laughed and shook his head.  "Follow Neal's lead, eh?"  He couldn't believe he was actually going along with it.  
  
On his way out Peter picked up the bag from the restaurant, but then changed his mind.  The soup will be cold by the time Neal gets home, but it never was about soup anyway.


End file.
